She Will Be Loved
by Kayla Elise
Summary: In this Twilight fanfic Bella moves to Forks, and the Cullen's aren't there at first. She has a great friend named Luke but What happens on their first date changes Bella's life forever though, maybe for eternity,wink. Rated T to be safe. R&R!
1. Coming to Forks

Chapter One-Coming to Forks

I decided to move to Forks for two reasons. Renee only knew one of them, and assumed it was the only one. She thinks it's because I want to get to know Charlie, my dad. Hah! As if. No, the real reason is because of Phil. She doesn't know, but Phil was not the type of family man she thought he was. He went on drunken rages, cursed me out, and hit me, all the time. Well, only when he knew Renee wouldn't find out. He threw me down the stairs once, and I broke my leg, because I spilled laundry soap all over his baseball uniform. Poor baby. How would he ever survive? Renee was heartbroken when I told her I wanted to move, but she would survive. Phil was good to her, just not me.

We were in the car, waiting for my plane to arrive. I looked around the airport parking lot. A piece of trash flew across the street. I watched it with sad eyes. I wished I could tell Renee the truth, but I couldn't do that to her. When the plane touched down, I was only too eager to get on it. I hurried into the terminal with my bag in hand and a small carry-on bag on my arm. When it was time, Renee was crying, Phil consoled her, throwing dirty glances over her shoulder at me. I couldn't wait to leave.

I sat in my seat on the plane, watching Phil's car speed out of the parking lot. I was finally free. I reached into my bag and pulled out my iPod. I pulled on the headphones and one of my favorite songs came on, Can't touch this by M.C. Hammer. I smiled, remembering dancing to this with my best friend, Luke. Oh, man. I missed Luke already. It would seriously suck without him. How would I ever survive? I replayed the last time I saw him.

**FLASHBACK**

_Luke and I are at the park, he holding my hand as I cry. He doesn't know why I am crying, just knows I need him right now. _

_"Luke, I need to tell you something," I sniffled._

_"What is it Bella? You can tell me anything, you know that-right?"_

_"Yeah Luke, that just makes it harder though."_

_"You don't have to talk to me Bells, its ok."_

_"No," I sobbed, "It isn't Luke, it isn't alright."_

_"Bella, what happened? Were you hurt? This is killing me, please tell me!"_

_"Luke," I mumbled, "I'm so sorry. I don't want to do this but I have to. I am moving to Forks, to be with Charlie."_

_"W-what do you mean? You aren't serious, right?" I could see the pain in his eyes._

_"L-Luke," I stammered, "I have to do this, I am so sorry. Please forgive me!"_

_"I… Bella… I mean… uh… Why? WHY! Is it me? It must be! I am so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! What did I do? Please-tell me!"_

_"Luke! It isn't you, I promise. I really do want to stay, but there is a problem, and I just have to go. I love you though."_

_He sobbed, "How can you do this to me? I need you Bella! Please don't go!"_

_I was crying again now too, "I am so sorry Luke, one day you'll understand though. I really wish I can tell you, but I can't."_

_I looked up into his emerald eyes, and stroked a piece of his hair back behind his ear. Then he surprised me by pulling me into a tight embrace. I inhaled deeply. His tears were streaming down harder now, silent sobs wracking his body. _

_"I love you Luke," I whispered, "But I have to go now. I snuck out and Renee would have a heart attack if she found out. I am leaving tomorrow, and I will call you. I love you."_

_"Goodbye Cow-Bells," he whispered with a smile at my old nickname._

_"Bye Lucifer," I used his nickname to lighten the mood and broke away. Tears were flooding now, making it harder and harder to see. I wobbled unsteadily and then walked off, trying to appear strong. When I got home, I collapsed on the bed, my heart felt torn in two._

**END FLASHBACK**

I jerked back into reality as the plane hit the runway, bouncing a little. I realized my eyes were flooding with burning tears. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood up to grab my bag and leave. I met Charlie at baggage claim, and he drove me home in the cruiser. Charlie is the police chief, so that was completely expected. We made small talk on the way, but my heart was still aching too badly to really commit to any conversation, so most of the drive was spent in silence.

I was surprised when we pulled up to see a car already in the driveway.

"Hey, dad? What is that?"

"Oh, Bells I knew you would want a vehicle so I bought you one as a coming-home gift." He answered, clearly happy with himself.

"A car, for me? Wow dad, thanks! It's awesome!"

It truly was. A cute little Ford Focus, small and slightly beaten up, but perfect. The paint was black and glossy, and I could see that it had a backseat. It was perfect for me.

"Well, I figured you needed something to get to school and back, and if you wanted to go up to Port Angeles or something."

"Thanks again dad, I love it."

"Of course Bella."

When we got into the house, he brought my bag upstairs and left me to unpack. The recent surprise of the new car had worn off, and the pain of losing Luke was reappearing. I quickly put my clothes away and slid the bag under the bed. I grabbed a towel and my toiletry bag and went to shower. I turned the water on hot. I stepped in, relaxing immediately as the jets relaxed my muscles. I softly sang love songs to myself as I tried to calm down. After that I stepped into the warm towel and got into my pajamas. I headed back to my room to the computer. It was a horrible old thing, wheezing and groaning as I coaxed it to life. I checked my e-mail and was surprised to see that I had 4 new messages. I looked to see who they were from. Renee, Renee, Renee, and…Luke! I ignored Renee's and opened Luke's.

_Bella,_

_You know I miss you like crazy and I really wish we could talk again, even though it has only been one day. I don't want you to think of me as a crybaby, but I feel _

_Like when you left, you took a piece of me with you. I love you forever and for always, Luke _

This tugged at my heartstrings and tears welled up in my eyes as I sent a reply.

_Luke,_

_I miss you too, and I really want to talk. It has been only like one day, even though it seems like a lifetime. I could__ never__ think of you as a crybaby, __never__. And I swear, I exchanged a piece of me when I took that piece of you. I just feel hollow and empty, like the shell of a person. I am miserable without you. You have to promise me you will be okay though. I am going to try, and I hope you will too. _

_Did you know Charlie got me a gift? He got me a car as a "welcome home" gift. It is the cutest little Ford Focus, and I just love it. Not like I love you though. Nothing can compare to the love I feel deep in my heart for you._

_Love you like there's no tomorrow, _

_Bella_

I hit send and checked the ones from Renee.

_Bella,_

_How was the plane ride? Are you doing okay? I miss you so much!_

_Renee_

_Bella, _

_Is Charlie treating you well? How about the car, he told me about that, did you love it? I thought you would…_

_Renee_

_Bella,_

_Why haven't you answered me yet? I am getting very worried. Please answer me. I will call the house if you don't._

_Renee_

I very quickly typed up a reply to those.

_Mom,_

_The plane ride was fine. I am fine, and I miss you too. Charlie is great, and you were right-I love the car! I have not answered you yet because I __just__ got home a little while ago. I had to unpack and get settled in. I love you mom, and I miss you lots._

_Your Daughter,_

_Bella_

After that, I laid out my outfit for tomorrow. It would be my first day at Forks High, the tiny high school here with less than 400 students. I hate to say it, but I was terrified. I was scared out of my wits. I picked a comfortable outfit: jeans, sneakers, and my favorite hooded sweatshirt-a dark blue one with a light blue Skechers emblem across the top. I then hit my lights and jumped into bed, slamming my eyes shut and thinking of my prince.


	2. School and a Surprise

Chapter Two-School and a Surprise

When I woke to the annoying buzz of my alarm clock the next morning, I felt elated. My dreams had been completely about Luke. We talked, and then he kissed me again, soft, warm, and gentle on the lips. But then, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I yearned for Luke. I looked at the clock. 6:30, too early to get ready for school. I decided with the time difference it wasn't too early in Phoenix, so I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my favorite number of all time. When he picked up, I felt ecstatic!

"Bella! Good Morning, how is Forks? I miss you."

"Luke! Morning to yourself, Forks is green and very rainy. I miss you a lot too."

"What's up? It's great to hear from you."

"I just really miss you and I have a long time until my school day starts. I also wanted to talk."

"Talk? About what are we talking? I seriously miss you too."

"Luke, I am going to be honest with you. I think I love you. I think I want to be more than friends and I picked a really crappy time to realize my true feelings."

The other line was silent.

"Luke?" I asked, worried.

"Wow Bells, I had no clue you felt that way."

"Did I just make a complete idiot of myself?"

"Not at all because Bella, I think I love you too. I think I want to be much more than friends and I think I should have stopped you from leaving."

"Luke, my leaving was inevitable. It had to happen, but it is great to know that we both feel that way."

"It truly is. Bella, I love you. But I have to go right now to get ready for school. My school day starts in about 20 minutes-time difference remember?"

"Oh yeah. I wish you didn't have to though. I love you Luke, and I wish I could say that to your face."

"Me too Bells, Me too. But don't be too blue, I have a huge surprise for you. I have to get going now though."

"Ok Luke. Bye-I can't wait!"

"I love you Bells. Bye"

I hung up, wondering what he could be planning. I then looked at the clock and realized it was 7:00. I had to get ready; school was starting in about a half an hour. I got up and dressed, bouncing downstairs to breakfast. Charlie was there already, with bacon and eggs on the table. I made myself a plate and joined him.

"Hey, have a great day at school today. I am sure it will be fine." He tried to settle me down, not knowing that wasn't what I was all keyed up about.

"I sure hope so." I replied with a smile.

He left after that, and I left not long after in my new car, gliding down the rainy streets smoothly. I loved the car, but noticed that the brake was a little sticky. I would have to fix that before something happened. I pulled into a parking lot and parked in front of a small building that said Front Office on it. I walked in, and went to speak with the woman behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Hi, I am Isabella Swan, I am new here."

"Oh," she said, suddenly interested, "But of course, here is your schedule and a map. Please get all of your teachers to sign this slip and return it to me at the end of the day."

"Sure," I said brightly, taking the papers and walking back out to my car.

I parked on the side and headed to my first class. I saw it was AP English in room 213. I would have fun finding that. I was getting a lot of interested stares, so I used it to my advantage. I walked up to a nice looking girl with pale brown hair and green eyes, so much like Luke.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Can you help me find room 213?"

"Hey, I'm Sophie. I have AP English this period too, so I can walk with you."

"Oh, thanks so much!"

"Don't mention it."

We walked in silence for a few moments, then Sophie started talking again

"So Bella, do you have a boyfriend? I don't mean to pry, I'm just curious."

"Yeah, I do. My boyfriend's name is Luke and he lives in Phoenix."

"Oh, Luke. That's a nice name. What is he like?"

"Luke is amazing. He is selfless and loving, gentle and kind, and he loves me more than I thought possible. He has bright emerald eyes and brown hair that goes about to the bottom of his ears. Luke is the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for."

She looked surprised at my answer, I was too. I don't usually share any information about my personal life at all.

"Wow, he does sound great. I have a boyfriend too. His name is Mark. He is more of a jock, you know-football team and all that."

"Oh, that's nice. I am really happy for you."

By now we had reached the classroom. I walked up to the front and got my slip signed. I turned around and my jaw dropped.


	3. Lucas James Williams

Chapter Three-Lucas James Williams

I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought my pain was causing me to have hallucinations. There, in the back of the classroom, was my prince. He was grinning, his emerald eyes glittering. Hew seemed to be glowing, and was staring right at me.

"L-Luke? Is that you?" I stammered. Sophie looked on with wistful eyes as he raced to me and swept me up in his arms.

"Of course my silly Bella, who else would it be?" he chuckled into my hair.

We walked to the back of the class together. His arm around my waist, mine across his back. He informed me that he had transferred to Forks High and got his schedule matched exactly to mine. I was beyond ecstatic. We gazed deep into each other's eyes for a sweet moment. Me to his emerald eyes, he to my chocolate brown. I felt a loving spark and knew that he felt it too. We went through the whole day like that, sharing a slice of pizza and some root beer at lunch. We sat next to Sophie and Mark.

We agreed to go on a date that same night, to see the new romance movie in Port Angeles. He would come to my house at five, and we would get dinner before the movie. He said he had yet another surprise for me, and I was beside myself with curiosity, but I hid it very well. At the end of the day, Luke walked me to my car, and we parted with a quick kiss on the cheek.

I raced home to make Charlie dinner. I would make him a multi-layer lasagna to butter him up, before I informed him of my plans. While it was in the oven, I hurried upstairs to get dressed. I pulled a more flattering outfit: tight jeans, a v-neck shirt with a lacy tank top underneath, and a pair of flats. I then put on a bit of perfume and lip gloss. I pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail and bounced downstairs just as Charlie was hanging up his gun belt.

I got the lasagna out of the oven and fixed Charlie a heaping plate with a slice of buttered bread. I slid into the chair across from him as he dug in.

"Hey Bells, this is great. Why aren't you eating though?"

"Dad, I am going to go out with one of my guy-friends tonight. We are going to dinner in Port Angeles and then going to hit a movie."

"WHAT!?" Charlie chocked on the lasagna. "Dating? Isabella, you just got here yesterday!"

"Dad, this is one of my friends from Phoenix. He moved here too and we are just getting together."

"Are you sure Bells?" he scrutinized my face. "I don't know if I like this."

"It will be fine-I promise."

"You know what? I trust your judgment so I guess if you promise me you won't do anything stupid then I will let you go."

"Of course dad, it's like you don't know me at all!"

"Ok Bella. When is this kid coming?"

"Um…" I glanced at the clock – 4:45, "About ten minutes."

"Wow, okay. What is this kid's name?"

"Lucas James Williams." I quickly replied.

"Lucas? How old is he? Is he a junior like you?"

"He is 17 and yes, he is a junior."

"Ok then, how about-"he was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"That's him!" I exclaimed, rushing to the door. I ripped it open, and there he was.

"Luke!"

"Hi Cow-Bells, ready to go?"

"Couldn't be more ready!" I smiled and called over my shoulder, "Bye dad! See you when I get home!"

"Remember curfew Bells," he called back, "Eleven o'clock."

"Of course Dad," I closed the door behind me and skipped to the car. Luke slid in the passenger side and I the driver. I started the car and backed out, on the way to Port Angeles.


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. The amazing person who does is…. (Drum roll please!) Stephenie Meyer! I do own Luke though!**

**Chapter Four-The Date**

"So Bells, are you excited?"

"Of course Luke, how could I not be?"

"You don't think this is a mistake? Not at all?"

"No way Lucas, I have actually been hoping this would happen."

"Seriously? Wow, that makes me feel so much better."

"Yeah, me too," I smiled.

I drove to the only decent restaurant in Port Angeles, the Italian restaurant in downtown. I parked near the door and Luke hurried to get my door. I took his hand as we walked in.

"Table for two?" Luke asked the woman at the door.

"Of course, right this way." She answered, walking towards the booths in the back.

"Your server will be here momentarily," she said as she walked off to greet another customer.

"So, Luke, what is this 'surprise' you have planned?"

"No, no, no Bella. I am not spoiling it." He smiled, clearly enjoying this more than I was.

"Please?" I gave him my best pouty puppy dog face, "Please Luke?""No is my final answer Bella." He said, trying to look angry, but I could see the twinkle in his eyes and the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Just then, the server arrived.

"Can I get you two any drinks?" she pulled out a notepad.

"Bella?" Luke looked towards me.

"I'll have a Coke." I said.

"Two Cokes," Luke said, looking at the server, "and two salads too, if you please."

"Of course sir," she said, walking back towards the kitchen. I looked down at my menu, playing with the gold-plated corners.

"Anything look good?" Luke asked me quietly, seeing how intently I was studying the menu.

"Um, the Fettuccini Alfredo with garlic bread looks pretty good." I answered quietly as the server came up with our drinks and salads.

"Have you decided on what you want to eat?"

"Two Fettuccini Alfredo's please," Luke answered calmly.

"Sure, it will probably be about 10 minutes," was her departing comment. I looked down at my hands, resting on the table top next to my salad. Luke's hands snaked in under them. I looked up to see his emerald eyes sparkling with happiness and worry.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked quietly.

"I just don't understand," I whispered, "Why? Why did you come here? I don't see why you threw away everything you had in Phoenix to come _here_!"

He looked surprised, "But I thought the answer was obvious," he whispered, just as quietly though, "You. Isabella Marie Swan, you are the reason for my life. The feelings deep inside of me are all for you. I didn't even realize it until you left, and you must know now, I love you."

I sat there, in stunned silence for a moment. "Wow Luke, I didn't know you felt as strongly as I do. I still wonder why though, I am so plain and ordinary, and you are a prince! Why would you go for me when you could have anyone else?"

"Bella, you are _not_ plain. You are _not_ ordinary. I think that if you consider me a prince, you must surely be my princess. You are smart and kind, beautiful and gentle. I love you with all of my heart." Luke said with a smile that quickly left, "But, I can understand if you don't love me. I can go back to Phoenix if that is what you want."

"Lucas, of course I love you. The last thing I want right now is for you to leave. I really don't think I could survive if you did!"

The server came over and set our plates down. She left immediately, possibly feeling the emotions running high.

"Ok then Bella, it's settled. I will never leave you!" he laughed, "Say hello to your eternal slave!"

I had to laugh at that, "Thank you Luke. That is great to know because I have this horrible laundry problem…" We were now laughing harder, and trying to eat between gasping for air. When we are done and the tab is paid, we walk out and head for the movie, still laughing.

We bought our tickets and settled down in seats near the back of the theatre. Luke casually slipped his arm around my shoulders and I slid down in my seat so that my head was resting on his arm like a pillow. I looked up to see that he was looking down at me. I smiled and he grinned right back at me. When the movie started, he began twirling a lock of my hair around his fingers. I couldn't focus on the movie, but then I tried and found it intriguing.

It was a sad love story about a girl whose boyfriend was kidnapped on their first date, right after their kiss. She blamed herself, and didn't know what to do until she found a ransom note in her room one day. The note said that if she didn't come in one week and bring a million dollars, he would be killed. She somehow managed to collect the money and raced to save him, arriving just too late. The girl killed herself, saying that life was not worth living without her true love. By that point, I was in tears, and Luke seemed happy about that, but he comforted me quietly.

When we walked out to the car, he surprised me by pulling me over to the passenger side. I gave him a confused look.

"Surprise Bella, remember?" he said sweetly. I scowled. He then started laughing and opened the door, pushing me in. He walked briskly to the driver's side, and started driving down an unfamiliar road. By now I was extremely curious. We passed a sign that announced we were in La Push, but that did little to help me. When he finally stopped the car, I looked out in shock.

**Authors Note-**

**I just love Luke, don't you? Please Read and Review, I have chappie's five and six typed up and just waiting to be posted…I am holding them hostage!**


	5. The Final Surprise

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. The amazing person who does is…. (Drum roll please!) Stephenie Meyer! I do own Luke though!**

**Chapter Five-The Final Surprise**

We were on a beach. I watched Luke as he put the headlights on bright, put a CD in the player and turned it up loud, unrolled the windows, and helped me out. I was still dumfounded until he pulled me up close. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Luke!" I exclaimed, "I can't! You can't make me!"

"Oh Bella, don't be silly. Of course you will." He laughed, "And remember, it is all in the leading."

"Ok, fine. But only because no one else will see and because I love you so much."

"Thank You," he cooed sweetly, as he spun me around to the music. I squealed and he caught me in his arms. He then gently pushed me into a standing position, still holding my hand tightly. We danced for what felt like eternity and I was perfectly content. It seemed he had made the perfect mix CD and had planned this all from the beginning. There were slow songs, up-beat songs, love songs, and hate songs but they were all perfect for us. Just perfect.

After the CD played through about three times, we went to sit on a fallen tree on the edge of the woods, hands still entwined. I rested, safe in his arms. He hummed a sweet, soft melody to me and I felt myself dozing off.

Then I heard a sharp crunch nearby. Luke tensed, and I looked up at him with wide eyes. There was another snap, this time accompanied by a low moaning. It sounded like an animal in pain. I wanted to think it was just the wind, but I honestly doubted it was. Luke's tightened his arms around me, and slowly pulled us both into a standing position. Then we heard a hissing noise and a growling sound. We backed down the beach to the water line, then started running back to the car.

My foot caught on a piece of driftwood sticking up from the beach. I tripped and threw my hands out instinctively, cutting them on the sharp rocks of the beach. Luke skidded to a halt and raced back to me, kneeling down to help me up.

Luke was inspecting my hands when a rock clattered down the beach towards us. I jerked my head up to look at Luke, and my fear was mirrored in his eyes. He stood in front of me protectively, and we heard a growl. He jerked around and swept me up in a hug quickly, mashing his lips against mine in a good-bye kiss. His lips were soft and gentle, yet they had a rough edge to them. He put me down and turned forward again.

"I love you Bella, don't ever forget that." He whispered.

"I love you too Luke," I whispered back with tears burning my eyes. I took a deep breath, and held back the scream that was building in my throat. I heard the growl get louder, and then a blinding impact hit us from the side. I knew it was over, and was happy that I at least got to die with the love of my life. I felt a burning sensation in my throat and darkness lapping at me.

"Goodbye Lucas, I love you," I whispered.

"Bye Isabella, I love you too. See you in the afterlife," he whispered back, his voice weaker than mine. As I let the darkness wash over me, I heard something like a rock being torn apart and a strange screaming noise that was cut off. I then knew it was over, and I reached for Luke's hand. He squeezed it gently and I let myself go. I relaxed, knowing it was over and we were dead.

**Authors Note-**

**Awww….how sweet. Sorry about the length, kinda short. I am writing Chapter seven and in the act of typing chapter six. It will be up in less than two days.**


	6. My Pain and Broken Heart

**Chapter Six-My broken heart**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or anything related to those.**

* * *

I thought I was dead, but I guess I was really wrong. I felt something like fire burning at my neck, where there had only been a dull pain earlier. I realized Luke's hand wasn't in mine anymore. I heard a surprised yelp, a dog it sounded like, and an evil laugh, then a voice.

"Little girl, I am going to steal your little boyfriend awayyyy," it crooned.

"Luke? Don't leave me, please Luke," I whispered, terrified.

"Bella!" Luke's voice called out, "I love you Be-"but he was cut off by a painful sounding snap. _A stick maybe?_ I wondered to myself.

"That boy was really annoying me, how about you my pretty? Are you doing okay? You are next, just so you know," the voice cackled maliciously. Then I heard a growl and a cry of pain. I forced my eyes open and saw an extremely large dog flying through the air and _beheading_ a man standing over Luke.

Luke was laying extremely still and his head was turned at a funny angle. _Luke was dead,_ I realized with a stab of pain in my heart. Tears started to fall silently, pooling on the beach under me. The dog raced into the woods, and out came a man. He hurried over to the headless body and the head, laying about 5 feet away from each other and started a fire quickly. He then, to my astonishment, _threw_ the head and body _in_ the fire.

He then turned to Luke and I and looked heartbroken.

"I am so sorry. I failed as a protector. I must warn Billy, please let me carry you to a man who can heal your wound," he said sadly, "I can bring your friend's body too."

I then realized that I was in pain, and that Luke was gone, forever. Tears started to fall harder now, and silent sobs wracked my body, but not from the fiery pain, from the pain of losing my best friend. I nodded to the man, and he scooped me up in his arms. 

"I can come back later for him," he murmured quietly to me.

"Okay," I whispered, in between sobs.

The man started running, and then the fire began to course through my veins with an unbearable pain. I screamed and he looked at me with a terrified expression and ran faster. He reached a little house that was painted bright red. He burst through the door, not even knocking. I screamed again, writhing in pain this time. He threw himself into a small bedroom as an old man in a wheelchair came into view.

"What the hell Sam?" he snapped, then he saw me, "Oh no, it's Bella. Not Charlie's little girl," he was whispering now.

"Yes, now let me into Jake's bedroom so I can get her on the freaking bed!" Sam yelled at the man, who then hurried out of the way. Sam shoved into a bedroom and then gently set me on the bed and wrapped me tightly in a blanket. He backed out of the bedroom, and I screamed again. There was fire burning through my body. It felt as if thousands of razors were being thrust into my organs, and my whole body was on fire. I twisted in pain on the bed. The two men hurried back in, the older one talking quickly. 

"Sam, I need you to get the Cullen's phone number and bring her to that cave in the mountains, the secluded one. Then block the cave with rocks and DO NOT go in or let her out until the Cullen's are up there and give you permission. She can kill you Sam, please do not give in to her."

"Sure," Sam said, "Bella, I am going to carry you again, okay?" I sobbed, but nodded weakly. "Thank you Bella, this will make things much easier." I felt him scooping me up in his arms and heading outside. I screamed in pain again and he began racing through the woods. The last thing I saw was his determined and frightened expression before I blacked out

**Authors Note-Okay so during this chapter, I listened to this AWESOME song. It's called No One Punk, and by DaveC. PM me and I'll give you directions on hearing it. (Unless you can find it based on what I gave you!) The song was kind of my energy source!**


	7. The Fire Below and Meeting the Cullen's

Chapter Seven-The Fire Below and Meeting the Cullen's

**Chapter Seven-The Fire Below and Meeting the Cullen's**

**Disclaimer-I do not sigh own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of these wonderful characters. I am just playing with them!**

All I felt was pain. I was slowly drifting back into consciousness, but all I felt was pain. Fire and daggers were streaming through my veins. I realized I was thrashing in pain, and I screamed, trying to rid myself of some of it. I heard a thud a ways away. I managed to force my eyelids open and looked towards the noise, managing to condense my pain to twitches, whimpers, and the occasional moan. 

What I saw made me gasp, but it was probably also the built up pain. There were three guys, probably in their early twenties or late teens, who were pulling a huge rock pile apart. Then I looked up. There was another man above me, with a worried expression on his face. The fire overtook me then, and I screamed and thrashed. The man quickly took action, jumping on me and holding my arms down. One of the guys at the rock pile saw what he was doing and raced over, holding down my legs. I felt much more pain at their touches, and started sobbing in between the screams and attempted thrashes. The man closest to my face looked at me sadly. 

"Edward! I need you to switch with Jasper so he can come up here and help me calm the girl. Emmett, please continue clearing the opening of the cave and tell Sam to go back to La Push," he exclaimed, while struggling to hold my arms. I felt my legs go free and I kicked.

"Hurry Edward!" the man yelled. My legs were constricted again, all too soon. A young boy came up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. His face was contorted with pain; I wondered what was wrong with him. I felt calmness wash over me, but it was replaced by pain. The boy's face was now in a determined expression, but the pain was still clear in his eyes. I now felt drowsy, and I welcomed the feeling, closing my eyes. I heard voices right before I blacked out again though.

"Carlisle, this was so hard. It normally isn't that hard to alter feelings!" a man exclaimed. 

"I know Jasper, but think about what you did for her. This will, no doubt, be her last sleep and you helped her. Thank you for relieving her of her pain," another man said.

"This is so sad, she shouldn't be changed. I am so mad that a..a…_monster_ did that to her. I am _enraged_! How could anyone harm an angel like that?" this voice turned sad at the end.

"I don't know Edward, I honestly don't," came the reply. The men continued conversing as I drowned myself in the bliss that was slumber. I embraced the feeling of relief, and the lack of fire. It wasn't completely gone, but it was duller. I felt eternally indebted to the one named Japer. I was thinking this as I fell into a dream.

_I was sitting on the beach with Luke. We were dancing to a sweet song, and tears were on my face._

_ "This is perfect Luke, thank you for this night," I whispered._

_ "Anytime Bella, anytime," he chuckled, a bright smile on his face and his eyes aglow with pleasure. I then tucked my face into the crook of his neck and he buried his face into my hair. _

_ He surprised me by saying," Lets go for a walk in the dark woods Bella. I will keep you safe. You don't need to worry about anything."_

_ I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the woods. He scooped me up bridal style, and started to sprint to the woods. I laughed and then he dropped me. I fell onto my back, looking up at him with a startled expression, but he didn't seem to notice. He was standing over me protectively, just like before. Then a beautiful man with jet-black hair strolled towards us._

_ "Luke, don't worry about her. She is only holding you back! Come join me, Lucas."_

_ Luke started to edge toward the man when I screamed, "NO LUKE! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I was now whimpering, "Keep me safe Luke, I trusted you. Please Luke."_

_ He looked at me in surprise, and the beautiful man started talking again, "Luke, don't listen to her. She's lying to you." Luke looked at me, confused. Then he ran to the man who snapped his neck as soon as Luke got near him. _

_ "Luke!" I screamed in agony. The man advanced on me and started shaking my shoulders, causing the fire to whoosh back in, and me to scream again. _

_ "Girl! Wake up! Jasper, wake her up!" the beautiful man who killed Luke yelled in my face._

I jolted back into reality, my eyes flying open and the fire cascading through my body, worse now than ever before. I sobbed into the man holding me. 

"Make the fire stop please. Kill me, I'll do anything. Please let me join Luke and escape this pain." He looked at me in surprise and I realized it was the man who had restrained me earlier. I thrashed as the fire burned me. I felt scorched everywhere and sobbed harder, but no tears fell. I tried again, hiccupping. One solitary tear trickled down my cheek and then the fire abruptly stopped, to be replaced with an icy feeling. 

I looked at the man in shock, "You made it stop. Thank you, you are my savior," I whispered.

"It's not burning anymore?" he looked as shocked as I felt, "fantastic! Jasper, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, come back in! Her transformation is complete!" he exclaimed joyously.

Six people rushed in. One girl, short and pixie like with black hair that reminded me of the man in my dream ran up to me. I buried myself in the chest of the man who was still holding me. 

"No, not again. Please, I don't really want to die, don't hurt me. I'll do anything," I whispered, "I beg of you, please."

I peeked over his shoulder, where the girl stood, shocked. "I wouldn't ever hurt you Bella! Don't worry, you have Alice Cullen's promise," she said, raising her right hand as if in oath.

I whimpered again, "P-Promise?"

"_Of course_!" she said excitedly.

"Okay," I said a little louder now, pulling myself out of hiding, "I trust you. But how did you know my name?"

"Oh, that's a story for later," she said with a gentle smile, "for now though, introductions!" She pulled me up off the ground and the safety of the man's arms. He also stood up.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme," he said pulling a sweet looking woman with Carmel-colored hair and a heart shaped face.

"Hello dear," she said gently, "It is nice to meet you." She then pulled me into a soft embrace. I stiffened, then relaxed. The couple stepped back, holding hands. Another couple stepped forward. I immediately stepped back upon looking them over. 

The man was _huge_, in the strongest sense of the word. He had muscles stretched all over himself, thick and obviously he was very proud of himself as he flexed and chuckled at my expression. He stepped forward and scooped me up in a bear hug. I screamed, and he laughed harder. 

"Hey little girl, I'm Emmett," he said between laughs. I heard that he had a rolling belly laugh that was infectious, and soon everyone, including me, was laughing. 

"Bella," I gasped for air, trying to clutch my sides, but it was difficult in his death grip. He set me back down and I stumbled a little, trying desperately to regain my balance. He chuckled again, and stepped back to his partner, who stepped forward. 

"I'm Rosalie, this moron's wife," she said with a smirk in Emmett's direction. Rosalie was beautiful, long blond hair and curves every girl dreams of. She looked at me with pitying eyes, but they had an intense hard edge to them.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said, shaking her extended hand. She surprised me by pulling me into a soft hug, like Esme had. She stepped back, pulling Emmett with her. Now Alice stepped forward, dragging a lanky blonde man behind her.

"Hey Bella, you already know me. This is my husband Jasper," she bubbled. Jasper smiled and gave a little wave in my direction. 

"Hi Bella, great to know you," he said. His voice was surprisingly calm for a man. 

I smiled shyly,"Hi, Jasper, great to meet you too." Then Alice dragged him back again. There was only one person left. When he stepped forward, a smile automatically crept on to my face. He smiled a handsome crooked smile, and extended his hand to me. I took it and felt a spark go between us. I jumped, and he looked surprised. 

"Wow, that was interesting," he studied our hands, still together, "I'm Edward by the way."

"I'm Bella, as you probably already know," I said, the smile on my face growing as I giggled. He chuckled gently, pulling his hand from mine. I felt a twinge of sadness as he did so, and let my hand swing limply back to my side. I watched him as he stepped back. He had a casual disarray of hair, all bronze colored. His eyes, like everyone else's eyes, I realized, were a beautiful, shining, topaz color. They seemed to sparkle with happiness. I was reminded of Luke's eyes. _Luke_? _Luke_! 

I had completely forgotten him, again. I didn't think that was even possible at this point. I remembered he was dead. Gone forever, never to be seen smiling, chuckling, again. His beautiful emerald eyes would never glow with happiness or shine with pride again. I collapsed, my body heaving with sobs. I had shared my first kiss with him. He was my first, short-lived love. I would never see him again.

Carlisle and Edward hurried forward, Carlisle kneeling down in front of me, and Edward patting my back. Next came Jasper, and I automatically felt better. Almost_ gleeful_, which was really weird. I shrugged it off and tried to stand. I stumbled again, but this time, Edward caught me. I collapsed into his arms, dry-sobbing again. He gently rubbed my back, and bent to my level.

"Bella, please calm down and tell us what is wrong?" he asked with a worried expression. 

I looked up at him and whispered, "I don't know if I can, but I guess I can try."

"Thank you," he replied, with a calmer expression on his face.

I headed to the wall, leaning against it and sliding down to the floor. The Cullen's all followed suit, sitting on the opposite wall though. All except Edward, who came and sat next to me, rubbing my back again. I looked at him and smiled my thanks, he smiled back, but his eyes were sad and worried. I looked toward his family, preparing myself to tell the tragic story that led up to the present time.

Author's Note-Please review? And you may notice I changed my pen name and the story's title. I am now Fall Out Gal, and the story is now called She Will Be Loved. It is after one of my favorite songs! You guys owe me too, I spent like three hours writing, then typing this one all from scratch. Please tell me if I went in the right direction? 

Much appreciated-

Fall Out Gal


	8. Bella's Past

Previously

_Previously_

"_I'm Bella, as you probably already know," I said, the smile on my face growing as I giggled. He chuckled gently, pulling his hand from mine. I felt a twinge of sadness as he did so, and let my hand swing limply back to my side. I watched him as he stepped back. He had a casual disarray of hair, all bronze colored. His eyes, like everyone else's eyes, I realized, were a beautiful, shining, topaz color. They seemed to sparkle with happiness. I was reminded of Luke's eyes. __Luke__Luke!_

_I had completely forgotten him, again. I didn't think that was even possible at this point. I remembered he was dead. Gone forever, never to be seen smiling, chuckling, again. His beautiful emerald eyes would never glow with happiness or shine with pride again. I collapsed, my body heaving with sobs. I had shared my first kiss with him. He was my first, short-lived love. I would never see him again._

_Carlisle and Edward hurried forward, Carlisle kneeling down in front of me, and Edward patting my back. Next came Jasper, and I automatically felt better. Almost__ gleeful__, which was really weird. I shrugged it off and tried to stand. I stumbled again, but this time, Edward caught me. I collapsed into his arms, dry-sobbing again. He gently rubbed my back, and bent to my level._

"_Bella, please calm down and tell us what is wrong?" he asked with a worried expression._

_I looked up at him and whispered, "I don't know if I can, but I guess I can try."_

"_Thank you," he replied, with a calmer expression on his face._

_I headed to the wall, leaning against it and sliding down to the floor. The Cullen's all followed suit, sitting on the opposite wall though. All except Edward, who came and sat next to me, rubbing my back again. I looked at him and smiled my thanks, he smiled back, but his eyes were sad and worried. I looked toward his family, preparing myself to tell the tragic story that led up to the present time._

"It all started when I was four years old. Renee, my mom, divorced Charlie, my dad. She packed up, and moved us to Phoenix. She got a job as a kindergarten during the day and a cashier at a fast food restaurant at night. She put me in full time daycare, and I stayed the nights with her friend Tammy and her son, Lucas. Luke was my age, and Tammy was a single parent also. She had Child Support checks though, where Renee didn't.

"Luke and his mom lived in the apartment right next to Renee and mine, and Luke and I quickly became best friends. We were always in the same class through grade school, and we were inseparable. I danced, and Luke came to my every recital and gave me flowers. He played little league, and I was at all of his games, taking him out for ice cream afterwards.

"Then came Junior High. We had only two classes together out of a possible seven. We were both heartbroken; it was so hard to see each other every day, but only from a distance. We didn't even have the same lunch period! It came to the point where we were slinking into deep depression, so I quit dance and he quit baseball, all for more time together. We spent almost every night together too. No one knew, because my mom still worked nights and his mom, well Tammy had become an abusive drunk.

"He would come over crying, and I would patch him up and let him cry on my shoulder. I was kind of his brick wall when he needed it most. The years past and soon we were sophomores. We had all of our classes together, for the third year in a row. We would sit in the back of the class, passing notes and talking. Then Renee hit me with something so hard I almost couldn't recover.

"She was getting married. She was passionately in love with this guy name Phil who's whole career was baseball, but he couldn't play to save his life. When she was at work, and it was just Phil and I home together on those rare occasions I wasn't with Luke, he did something that none of us were expecting.

"Phil got drunk. Phil got drunk and beat me." Edward stiffened next to me. "He would hit me, always leaving bruises. He would kick me, sometimes splitting the skin. Now I was the one escaping to Luke. His mom was still horrible though, so we went up to the penthouse of the apartment complex and slept up there. Phil found us once, and that time was the worst. He threw me into the window, and it broke. Luke was right next to me though, and he grabbed me before I fell out. Phil then started cussing and slammed me over the head with his beer bottle. I blacked out and woke up, hours later, in Luke's arms.

"That was when I made that difficult decision to leave, just a few weeks ago. I didn't tell anyone until about a week ago though. I called Charlie and said I wanted quality time with him. He was ecstatic, but Renee was sad. Phil was also ecstatic. He loved Renee, and I was just an intrusion. I didn't even tell Luke until the day before I left. He was heartbroken. We kept constant contact for the next two days, then he gave me the best surprise of my life.

"He packed up and left his life in Phoenix to move to Forks and enroll in high school to be with me. We realized we loved each other, wow, just yesterday. He asked me on a date yesterday during school, and I agreed." Edward looked confused, then guilty. I shrugged it off and continued

"We went out to dinner, then to the movies. He had planned a surprise for me after that. He took me dancing on the beach on the Indian Reservation. We literally danced the night away. It was probably midnight when we started to get tired, and sat on a fallen tree by the woods. I had just begun to doze off, and this is when the story really starts. This is also when it gets really weird though, but I will try to be as accurate as possible.

"There was a snapping noise behind us, and a weird moaning noise. It sounded like a dying animal. Then there was a hissing noise and a growling sound. Luke pulled me up so I was standing, and we started to run back to the car. I tripped on a piece of driftwood and Luke came back to me, of course. He helped me up, and we turned toward the woods. There was a really loud and fierce growl, then a blinding impact hit us. I felt a funny burning sensation in my throat, but I figured I was dead. Then there was a screaming noise and something like a rock being torn in two. I guess I blacked out after that.

"I came to, and Luke was taken away from me by a beautiful man," I started choking up now, and Edward rubbed my back softly.

"The man took Luke and snapped his neck. Just as if he was a doll, he did it so easily." I was sobbing, "He then advanced on me, but a really big dog came out of nowhere and took his head off. The dog ran into the woods and came back a man. He then took the head and body and threw them into a fire. He carried me to a house, and there was a horrible fire burning through my body. I was screaming, and then he said something to me about a cave and people who could help me.

"I blacked out again. When I woke up, I was with you guys. That's really it." I was whispering now. I was calmed down more though.

Edward was still rubbing my back, and I heard Carlisle mutter, "What kind of vampire would be that careless?"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What kind of joke is this?" I asked with a smile, "_Vampires_? You _are_ joking-right?" I laughed. I then looked around the cave, at the faces of seven solemn people.

**Wow I liked this chapter! Anyone else? Ok, fine. Well, I really like reviews, and I have a poll posted on my profile. Please answer-it's about Bella's powers. **

**Fall Out Gal**


	9. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

The date: March 27th 2008.

This day will forever go down in our family history. Tears are streaming down my face as I type this. I won't update much anymore because of a tragedy that happened on this day.

I have an aunt. Her name is Erin and her husband's name is Richard. They had a son on June 6th 2006. Yes, on 6/6/06. I saw this little boy not even two weeks later. He was small, but loveable. Now, not even two years later, he was torn from the clutches of this life. Benjamin Erik. The story of his death is not a happy one, so I'm not telling it.

Erin is currently about 7 months pregnant.

Thank you for all of your support.

Spack

**NEW AUTHORS NOTE**

The date: June 2nd 2008

This day is also an important day. Erin and Richard have had a new baby girl.My heart swells every single time I see her. The little darling's name is Eraleigh Rae. I'm so in love with her, we bonded right off the bat. Erin and Richard are doing better. I want to thank everyone for their support once again.

Spack


	10. The Truth and My Worst Nightmare

Previously

_**Mmph…this one kinda sucks. If you guys would just GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!! Or vote in the POLL….it would have turned out better! I have only had FIVE VOTERS. I know there are more people out there….you can't hide from me….Just kidding. Thanks to Boo182 for Beta-ing…**_

_**Disclaimer-**_

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue,**_

_**I don't own Twilight,**_

_**So please don't Sue**_

Previously

_Edward was still rubbing my back, and I heard Carlisle mutter, "What kind of vampire would be that careless?"_

_"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What kind of joke is this?" I asked with a smile, "_Vampires_? You _are_ joking-right?" I laughed. I then looked around the cave, at the faces of seven solemn people._

"Bella," Carlisle spoke very softly, "this is no joke. This is your new life. You have become a vampire, sadly. Now, we are a very close coven of vampires, just like family. You can join us, if you like."

"What? Vampire? Okay then _Mr. Vampire_. How do you go out in the sunlight-huh? Geez you don't think I'll actually believe that load of _crap_ do you? I'm not an idiot," I snapped.

"Bella," Edward started softly, "please settle down and let us talk. You have become a vampire. We are all vampires. We drink animal blood, and we don't burn in the sunlight. We can't sleep, and some of us have special powers. We aren't kidding you, I promise. Alice, Jasper and I all have special powers. Alice can see the future, in a way. Jasper can feel and affect the emotions of people around you. That's how he put you to sleep when you were 'transforming'. I can read people's minds."

"You can read people's minds? That is really not cool Edward. I trusted you, seriously," I said unhappily.

Edward grinned, "Bella, settle down. I didn't hear anything bad."

_Gee, that's great_, I thought.

_Yeah, I know_, Edward responded. I looked up at him in shock. Then I heard other voices.

_What's going on?_

_YES!! Bella got her power!_

_Hrm, the shock coming off them is weird._

_How sweet, they are sharing a moment._

_Edward, What's going on?_ I thought.

_You can read minds Bella! Just like me, this is great! _He exclaimed through thoughts.

_Awesome_, I thought sarcastically. He grinned again.

"Bella and Edward! Tell everyone else what's going on,_ now_," warned Alice. I looked at everyone else.

"Apparently I can read minds," I said.

"Yes, she can!" Edward exclaimed, "we were talking to each other in our heads!"

_Bella, that's great. We are very happy for you._

_Bellllllaaaa! Bellllllaaaaa! I know you can hear me! _I looked up at Emmett_. I could so get used to this, _He smirked_. I can annoy both of you without DOING ANYTHING!!_

Edward glared at him. _Ignore the imbecile Bella._

_Bella? Could you settle down please? I'm feeling extremely annoyed and I really don't want to._ I looked at Jasper now.

"Sorry, and thanks Jasper, by the way. I really owe you for putting me to sleep earlier."

"It's okay, my pleasure," Jasper said quietly.

"So Bella, would you like to join us?" Carlisle asked me.

"Of course, I don't exactly have anyone else to help me, and I really like you guys," I said, clearly annoyed by the obviousness of the question.

"Wonderful," Carlisle said happily, "now Bella, do you feel anything at the back of your throat? Like an itchy, burning feeling?" I considered this, and realized that, yes, I did feel a burning sensation at the back of my throat.

"Yeah, I do. What is that? It kind of hurts."

"Well Bella," Edward answered, "That means you are thirsty. We can go hunting now, if you like."

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do," I exclaimed, wanting to do anything to get rid of the burn. I jumped up, startling Edward. His family laughed, and he scowled, but joined me. Everyone else got up, and we ventured out into the forest, running. I was surprised that I didn't fall, considering how klutzy I was before.

I also found out that vampires have super speed and strength. I liked that, a lot. As we raced through the forest, everyone broke up into groups of two: Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and I.

I was startled when a delicious scent filled my nose, intensifying the burn in my throat. I pulled ahead, toward the smell. Edward followed in surprise.

_Now Bella, you are going to want to get it right in the neck, okay? Just pierce the neck and your instincts will take over, if not before then._

_Vampire instincts?_ I laughed. Edward joined me, but then we came upon the animal. I lunged, and he stepped back to watch. I grabbed it from behind, finding it was a deer. I snapped the neck cleanly, and bent down to drink. I slurped the blood hungrily, as if it was the fountain of youth. I dried the poor creature clean, then realized what I had done. I stepped back, dropping the carcass. A look of pure horror spread over my face.

I had killed the animal like that man killed Luke. I started trembling, then collapsed, sobbing. Edward caught me.

"Shh, ssh, it's okay. The first time is always hard. Shhh, it's okay." He murmured in my ear.

"I killed it," I whispered, "I killed just like that man killed Luke."

"It's okay Bella, your strength takes some getting used to, it's okay," he rubbed my back gently, and put his finger under my chin to lift my face to his. I looked into his eyes, seeing depth and clarity at the same time, and pure topaz. I could feel my eyes widen and my sobs subdue as he pulled me closer, and our lips met.

The kiss was soft and gentle, as if he knew how breakable I felt. I could feel my pain sliding away, waiting to pounce later. I inhaled his scent deeply, and then he pulled me into an embrace. I felt at ease, and relaxed, realizing just how easy it would be to love Edward Cullen. I was all too okay with the idea of staying in his arms for the rest of my life, but then, Alice came out of nowhere.

"Edward! Run!" She screamed.

"Alice, what's the matter? Your thoughts are just a jumble of nonsense!" He looked confused, then his expression changed to one of horror.

"No, that's not possible," he whispered in a disbelieving tone.

"Well it is! So grab Bella and RUN you idiot!" Alice screeched, racing past us. He grabbed me and pulled me through the woods. I looked over my shoulder, and saw the most frightening sight of my life.

_**Oi! That's all I got for this chapter, cause no one would help me. Vote in the poll! Review! PLZ?? I asked nicely…..**_

_**Fall Out Gal/Spack**_

_**Boo says: I am bored, so I shall write this right here... Sadness, you must hurry and write this chappy... otherwise peoples will be sad sad sad... Yes, very much so... You don't have to keep this here... I am just bored and cannot figure out a more amusing way to say that...**_

_**Spack says: Of course Boo, I will keep that there. Just to make you happy…**_

_**Boo: Yay! Happiness!**_

_**PS I decided to include a playlist…for fun!**_

_**I believe in a thing called love-the darkness**_

_**Our Song-Taylor Swift**_

_**Paralyzer-Finger Eleven**_

_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams-Green Day**_


	11. Visions and Powers

I felt at ease, and relaxed, realizing just how easy it would be to love Edward Cullen

_**Yay! POV change in this chapter. I am so sorry it took this long, but I have had serious writers block! So…this one starts in Bella's POV…alrighty? Now…ONWARD!**_

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue,**_

_**If I owned Twilight,**_

_**You I would sue!**_

_**(Just Kidding, I would share it with the wonderful Boo and Lace!)**_

_**Thank you my wonderful Beta, Boo!**_

_I felt at ease, and relaxed, realizing just how easy it would be to love Edward Cullen. I was all too okay with the idea of staying in his arms for the rest of my life, but then, Alice came out of nowhere. _

_"Edward! Run!" She screamed._

_"Alice, what's the matter? Your thoughts are just a jumble of nonsense!" He looked confused, then his expression changed to one of horror. _

_"No, that's not possible," he whispered in a disbelieving tone._

_"Well it is! So grab Bella and RUN you idiot!" Alice screeched, racing past us. He grabbed me and pulled me through the woods. I looked over my shoulder, and saw the most frightening sight of my life._

It was a….dog? A huge, menacing dog was behind us. I faced forward and pushed myself harder. I glanced back again, and now there were eight dogs. They were snarling and trying desperately to catch us. I looked at Edward.

_What the hell are they?_

_Werewolves. Part human, part wolf. Keep running, they will destroy you._

_Oh that's nice. No, I was thinking about going and petting them, maybe offering them a treat. Of course I have to keep running. _

_Bella, don't start with the sarcasm! These are really dangerous animals, just listen to their thoughts!_

I tuned into my surroundings.

_Stupid filthy parasites. I will destroy the girl, you can take the guy, Sam. Paul, Embry, go get the midget._

_Okay Jake._

_Whatever you say, Alpha._

_Yes! Hello Buffy, goodbye puppy!_

_Stupid midget, won't stand a chance._

_I totally agree Paul. That won't take long at all._

Now I was just livid. I kept running though.

_Alice_, I thought,_ Alice keep running they are after you. Edward and I will be fine, just be careful Alice._

_Ok Bells, thanks for the warning._ I heard Alice's wind chime voice in my head. I looked at Edward again.

_Eddie dearest? Please explain to me what just happened?_ I batted my eyelashes at him.

He scoffed as we dodged a few trees. _Apparently you can also communicate through the mind too Bella. _He was grinning again. Then I was hit with a blinding impact from behind.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. I felt my arm being torn off and I looked up into the ravenous eyes of a reddish-brown werewolf. I shoved it off and tried to run, ignoring the excruciating pain tearing through my shoulder area. I cried out as I was tackled again. I saw that two wolves had Edward too.

_Bella, don't give up, please Bella, keep fighting. Alice and the others should be here soon Bella, just keep going. You can do it. Make your way over to me and I can help you fight._

I didn't answer, but just shoved the wolf off with my feet as he lunged for my throat. He squealed in pain and I raced over to Edward. He shoved me back as all three animals landed on him. He cried out as they tore him apart.

_Please, please, please_, I begged in my mind. _Stop attacking Edward you stupid dogs!_

All of a sudden, the wolves stopped. They sat down obediently and Edward stood and backed up toward me.

_Bella? What did you do? He asked in amazement._

_I honestly don't know! I just thought "stop attacking Edward" and they did!_

_Well Bella, that's three powers so far!_

_Gee, don't I feel special?_

Edward laughed out loud. Then his expression turned serious. _I wonder where the others are?_

Alice Pov

I was running next to Jasper, and then he suddenly veered off. I looked after him in surprise, then he re-appeared with a deer carcass and a grin plastered on his beautiful face. I couldn't help but feel love spread through me, and his grin grew. He handed it to me with and 'after you, my lady,' and a peck on the cheek. I smiled and downed the animal. I felt a little trail of blood going down my chin. Jazzy leaned over and kissed it off. Then I was jolted into a vision.

_Edward and Bella are in a meadow, cuddling. Then a huge wolf type thing runs up to them. Edward misjudges it's strength and gets thrown backward. The wolf attacks and shreds Bella before Edward can get to her._

I snapped back into reality and broke into a run. Jasper called my name, he could feel my panic and horror. I came upon the meadow where Bella and Edward were.

EDWARD!! I screamed in my thoughts. He looked up at me. I replayed the vision for him, but he didn't understand.

"Alice, what's the matter? Your thoughts are just a jumble of nonsense!" he looked confused, but then I managed to get one word straight. _Werewolves._ He looked at me in horror.

"No, that's not possible," he whispered.

"Well it is! So grab Bella and RUN you idiot!" I flew past him, in search of Jasper. I had only gone a short way when I saw him, pacing nervously, a terrified look in his eyes. I grabbed him by the arm and tugged him along with me. He stumbled, pulling me with him. I ripped him off the ground, racing forward again. I then heard…a voice? in my head. It was Bella!

_Alice_, she called, _Alice keep running they are after you. Edward and I will be fine, just be careful Alice._ I decided I would try to talk to her.

_Ok Bells, thanks for the warning_, I thought. I was then jolted into another vision, this one making my dead heart drop to my toes.

_**AAAHHHHH CLIFFIE!! I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update but I have had MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! So, I am sorry. Very, very, sorry. Can anyone guess what she saw? **_

_**Playlist-**_

_**I Write Sins Not Tragedies-Panic! At the Disco**_

_**Beat It-Fall Out Boy**_

_**Nine in the Afternoon-Panic! At the Disco**_

_**Helena-My Chemical Romance**_

_**I'm Not Okay (I Promise)-My Chemical Romance**_

_**Teenagers-My Chemical Romance**_

_**The Take Over, The Break's Over-Fall Out Boy**_

_**There Ya go!! So….I luv you guys! Review! **_

_**hugs**_

_**Spack**_


	12. More Visions

Alice POV

**Hey peeps! Off grounding now (HUZZAH!) so I'm happy. This is short but my head and hands already hurt from disuse so…be nice! Boo and EdwardCullenManiac haven't reported any amazing uplifts in their stats, so you guys better kick it up a notch! They need publicity too!**

**I need to devote a paragraph to every Kodiakin's favorite topic this time of year….CRABFEST!! HOORAY! So for you peeps who aren't used to small-town life, it sucks. We never have anything happen and our major store is Wal-Mart. Like I said, sucks. And we're an island, so we're kind of trapped. BUT once a year, in the end of May, CRABFEST COMES! Crabfest is this TOTALLY AWESOME THING that's a huge carnival down in the harbor parking lot. There are rides and booths and funnel cakes and fried Oreos and cotton candy and….breathes heavily lotsa crap! This is the 50****th**** anniversary too so it's super special! Most teenagers (like me..) dye their hair for Crabfest (temporarily) and mines sprayed purple right now. Along with my friend Cole's. We're the first to dye…sweetness! I have already ridden the Tornado twice, Gravatron once, and Hanglider once (with my crush!). And barfed once…that was interesting. I shared fried Oreo's with my crush, and got powdered sugar all over his face! It was so cute! Then I sprayed some of his hair purple and got in trouble with his mom…yeah.**

**Thanks for putting up with my "Ode to Crabfest"! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me-Fools! I do own Twilight!**

**Evil Stephenie Meyer minion lawyers-meep. No you don't.**

**Me-Blast! Foiled again!**

Alice POV

I saw Bella sobbing heart-wrenching sobs, but I wasn't sure why. Then I saw more.

_A man is at the door. He is in a suit, a lawyer, he claims. He says that a man named Phil killed a woman named Renee. He says that Phil is in jail and Bella inherited everything Renee owned. Bella collapses into Edward's arms, sobbing._

I looked into the vision again, and realized that it was to happen in about ten minutes. I was just about to start running for home to cut Bella off when another vision hit me.

_I saw Bella. She had baseball sized black half-moons under her eyes. Her eyes themselves were deep, deep onyx. She was too weak to move. Edward shoved a carcass under her nose, but she refused it with a blank and uninterested look. Edward then dropped his head into his hands and sobbed, Bella looked on with dead eyes._

This vision was to happen in about two months. _Okay,_ I thought confidently, _I can stop her before that one comes true._ Then I ran for home with Jasper on my heels.

Oh D-D-D-dear! (haha pooh-bear moment!)

So I'm sorry its short but I am working on like ten other (un-published) stories and trying to Crabfest myself out while celebrating the end of my grounding so….busy busy. And my school gets out on the 28th! Hooray! (two more days of school left cuz Memorial Day we have off!)

-Spack-


	13. Author Note

This was an authors note, but I combined it with the note in chapter 9

**This was an authors note, but I combined it with the note in chapter 9. Continue on with the story please.**

**Spack**


	14. The Woods Alice POV

**Hey, Spack here. I'm so sorry for the slow updates. You don't know how badly it eats at me. Well, this isn't the best chapter, but it's really all I can make for this story right now. I re-did the authors note on chapter nine. You may want to look at it. **

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews and support.**

**Disclaimer-Twilight and all it's respective characters and properties belong to Stephenie Meyer, not Spack272. **

I raced through the trees, relaying all of my visions to Jasper as he trailed me. I then got another vision. Carlisle was going to call a family meeting when we got back, right before the lawyer showed up. Ooh! We were going to figure out Bella's power! Yay!

I slowed down a bit now, and let Jasper catch up. He grabbed my hand and swung it forcefully behind him, over his shoulder. I was flung up on his back. My breath came out in a big whoosh and he laughed out loud. He seemed surprised that I hadn't seen that coming. I knotted my arms around his neck and clenched my legs as far as I could around his waist. He leaned forward a little as he raced for home.

Two blurs passed us on either side and he laughed again. There were chortles and giggles coming from each side. I saw Bella and Edward on the left and Rosalie and Emmett on the right. I knew that Carlisle and Esme were at home already and wanted to have a family meeting and said so in my mind to Edward and Bella, but was careful to keep my earlier visions to myself. I then felt a small vibration in my brain as Bella passed the message on to everyone.

Emmett and Rosalie's heads whipped in Bella's direction. Bella giggled when she realized that they were totally clueless. She told them to just wait for the meeting and they would get the whole story. They agreed and we broke through the trees into the clearing that surrounded the house, also known as our backyard.

**Once again, sorry for the small-ness. I feel really badly about it. If you want more Spack stories in general, I made a joint account with Dot823 (previously edwardcullenmaniac) and we are writing a story together. I also added a few one-shots and a new story recently. Check em out.**

**Spack**

**PS My homepage has pictures of Eraleigh if anyone is interested and I also post most of my new story stuff on there. **


	15. Sharing the news

**Sorry for the late update. I honestly thought I updated this story…maybe not. I've got covers made for a few of my stories, and I'm working on one for this story. I just need to clean it up and post the links on my profile. I've been having a bit of a tough time lately, Erin and I have been talking about Benjamin a lot…it's been tough. Not just that, but school started and I'm in a sophomore Algebra class…and I'm in 8****th**** grade. It's trying to kick my butt…pretty close to succeeding too. Not to mention that I had a test on the second day of school in this class. And one today, woe is me. But I saw a bear today, on the upside. It was running through a river and stuff. I videotaped it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse (Breaking Dawn can go die)**

We were all crowded around in the living room, sitting as couples. It didn't surprise me at all that Edward sat next to me, nor did the fact that our hands were intertwined. As he heard that thought, he grinned and brought our hand up to his face, breathing in my scent off my wrist, then closing his eyes and skimming his lips across my knuckles gently. I shuddered and a smile broke out on his face again. I slid my way onto his lap, where he cradled me tightly to his chest.

I rested against him, forgetting everyone else completely. It was just Edward and I. Then Carlisle cleared his throat and I jumped, slamming the top of my head into the bottom of Edward's chin. I scowled as everyone chuckled or giggled, bursting out laughing in Emmett's case. I then placed my head gently back on Edward's chest, facing the rest of the family.

"So," he began, "A little birdy told me that Bella has discovered more powers?" I raised my eyebrows, facing Alice now. She made innocent little tweeting noises and grinned. I sighed and looked back at Carlisle, nodding my head. I could feel Edward doing the same behind me.

"Would you like to explain?" he asked. I looked up towards Edward, nodding my head again.

_Can you start, Edward? _I asked him.

He looked at me with worry in his caution-filled eyes. _Sure, _he said warily. He then took a deep breath and began.

"Bella can read minds, that much we already all knew. As we were hunting, we were ambushed by werewolves." There were gasps all around the group, except from Jasper and Alice. "We were fighting them, six if I remember. They were communicating in their minds, so Bella and I could hear anything and everything as clearly as if it was spoken out loud. They were planning to take down Alice. Why Alice? We're not sure. We think maybe they got wind of her power, but all we truly know is that they plotted to kill her." A low growl rumbled from Jasper's direction. Alice reached up and placed her hand on his cheek gently. Edward's gaze flickered from them to my own.

_I'll take it now, _I thought. He nodded in response and relaxed against the couch.

"I was…terrified, I guess is the word, when I heard that. I did something almost prayer-like, to God maybe. I thought a warning to Alice, expecting my thoughts to go to Edward and no further. Needless to say, I was extremely surprised when I heard a certain pixy-like voice ringing through my head. Then I was tackled from behind, and no, not by Edward, Rosalie." I grumbled, hearing Rose's thoughts. She shrugged, grinning. I rolled my eyes and continued on.

"This certain wolf tore off my arm but I managed to slide away from him. Then he got me again. Two more had Edward. I ran over to him after shoving my wolf off again. All three went for him. I did something not unlike what I did with Alice. I thought…more like begged…the wolves to stop attacking him. Next thing I know, they did. In fact, the sat-and stayed!" More chuckles and giggles came as I projected the sight of the dogs all in a line, facing forward obediently.

"So, we came to the conclusion that my mind is very persistent in communication and getting responses. It seems to be almost as stubborn as I am!" Everyone laughed, previous tension erased. Everyone was shocked, that much I knew. It might even take some getting used to, but we could do it. Then Alice jolted into a vision, and next thing I knew, Edward was cursing under his breath and Jasper and Emmett leapt from their seats, throwing me back against Edward's chest. I blinked slowly as Carlisle shot towards the door and Edward's arms tightened around me. Emmett and Jasper had my shoulders and legs, rather tightly if I said so myself. Then I projected that thought at them and their grips tightened. I listened into everyone else's thoughts to see if I could find any reason why.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit why didn't I get her out of here? Oh shit oh shit oh shit…_

_Oh dear…a human…oh dear…poor Bella…I hope she does well…_

_I wonder if she'll do as bad as I did my first time…_

_No human will die at the hands of Bella…I forgot her last name…tonight! Mwahahahaha!_

_Huh. I wonder…will she kill it? Yech, I don't wanna be tempted._

_She'll do fine, I wonder why everyone's spazzing…_

_Okay, I'm going to open the door now. _

That last one caught my attention and I looked up, then felt my eyes widen as the scent hit my nose. I tasted it on my tongue and inhaled. Jasper and Emmett stiffened as the man walked in. I looked toward him and realized something, I could only hear 7 minds. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle…that was it. Edward looked at me and then his eyes widened as I breathed in deep again. I felt my muscles coiling and scrunched my eyes closed. I shoved Jasper and Emmett off of me (as impossible as that sounds) and broke free of Edward's grip, leaping.

**Uh oh. Cliffy much? Review! Review! Just so you guys know, the amount of regular reviews I'm getting is pitiful. Does anyone even keep up with this story? Who knows…**

**xoxoxox**

**Spack**

**PS is there anyone local? Anyone from Kodiak (or vicinity) talk to meeee!**


	16. The Human

I felt my muscles coiling and scrunched my eyes closed

**Sorry it's taken so long. Been kinda out of it lately. :(**

**Disclaimer-Twilight and all associated belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_I felt my muscles coiling and scrunched my eyes closed. I shoved Jasper and Emmett off of me (as impossible as that sounds) and broke free of Edward's grip, leaping._

As I soared through the air, the eyes of the human widened in shock, then in recognition. I collapsed at his feet, sobbing, and he bent down, patting my back softly.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry." He murmured. I reached up and took him in a hug.

"I can't believe it. I just saw her less than a week ago. I can't believe it." I whimpered. "Dad, it's not possible. It can't be."

"It was painless Bella, I promise." He said softly. Tears were streaming down his cheeks though. I tried to search his mind for confirmation, but got none. Then I checked Edward's. I ignored the voices of my family ringing through both of our heads and searched for Charlie's. I heard it softly, muted almost. What was wrong with me? He was replaying what the Phoenix police station told him.

_I heard the phone ringing from the kitchen. I hoped it was Bella, I hadn't heard from her in over 3 days. I knew Billy said she was staying with Jake for a while, but still. It would be nice to talk to my baby girl. I heaved my self up from the couch, leaving the Knicks game behind. I went into the kitchen and picked up the phone warily._

"_Hello?"_

"_Mr. Swan?"_

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"_My name is Larry Stoss, with the Phoenix police department. I understand that Isabella Swan is staying with you, and you have legal custody of her at this moment?"_

"_Yes…" I answered warily. "Well not at this moment, she's not home. She's at a friend's house right now."_

"_Okay. Can I speak to you as her legal guardian then?"_

"_Of course." My brow wrinkled in confusion. What could have happened?_

"_Do you know of a Renee or Phil Dwyer?"_

"_Yeah, Renee's my ex-wife and Phil's her new husband." My voice turned gruff. What did this kid want?_

"_Sir…I'm so sorry to have to report this…Mrs. Dwyer was murdered today. Mr. Dwyer is the main suspect at this moment." I could feel the blood rush from my face._

"_W-what?"_

"_Yes. Mrs. Dwyer was murdered…I hate to say it was painful. Mr. Dwyer admits to it, too. Her eyes were gouged out with knifes, and then he took frying oil and drenched her in it, taking a lighter and setting her on fire after that. Needless to say, she didn't survive. He was drunk. Extremely drunk and we think that caused him to be so violent."_

"_No…" I whispered. "Not Renee…Phil was such a good man." I shook my head sharply from side to side. I had met the man; I went down for the wedding. Renee was so happy and Phil was such a good man for her. It wasn't possible._

"_Sir, can I trust you to tell your daughter?" He asked, timid now._

"_Yes…Of course." I said, the gruff voice back again._

"_Okay, we'll fax the paperwork to your station. Thank you." Then he hung up. I set the phone back in its cradle gently. Renee…dead. I couldn't wrap my head around it._

I withdrew from the memory and tightened my arms around Charlie. We started doing a little swaying thing, gently rocking back and forth. I reached up and wiped off his tears, burying my own face in his shirt. My mommy, my mentor, my guidance and best friend…was dead. And it was all Phil's fault. I was so sure I was leaving her in good hands when I left, so sure. And yet, look at this. Luke's dead, Renee's dead, I'm a vampire…this sucks, to put it bluntly. It really sucks. Wait. I'm a vampire. I whipped my head around to Edward, holding in my breath tightly. I called to him in my thoughts and he looked back at me from his lap, where he had been looking to give us some privacy.

_Edward! I need to get away from him…I'm not going to last long am I?_

_No, I don't think so Bella. Not in your newborn state. A few years will probably have to pass before you can be with a human comfortably. _

_Oh. Okay. Help me?_

_Oh! Yeah, one sec. _He jumped up from the couch and I relaxed myself back into Charlie again. He started patting my back, we were in the awkward zone again. I looked back towards Edward, surprised to not see him. Then I was in his arms, being taken out of Charlie's slowly and gently. I started sobbing again, into Edward's chest now. He eased me out of the room, me still not breathing.

"Mr. Swan, I'm taking her outside right now." He said quietly. Charlie nodded to him softly and heaved himself up, rubbing his eyes as he did. He then turned to talk with Carlisle, probably about legal things. I could see the pain in his eyes reflected in Carlisle's mind. It made my knees go weak and I collapsed into Edward, who easily scooped me up. Then I started thinking.

"Edward, why can't I hear his mind?"

He looked at me in surprise, and then realized that it was true.

"Wow. I'm not sure, we're going to have to have another family meeting inside, won't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

He looked at me shyly then. "Bella, you miss your mother. Do you want to talk about her at all? I can barely remember my own…" his face turned grievous.

"Of course I miss her. It's so hard, knowing that I could have saved her. My mom…okay. Her name was Renee Shiloh Anderson before she married Charlie. She was in band in high school, played the flute. Until she gave up on that, approximately one semester into her freshman year. She loved running though, and that she stuck with. Renee fell in love with Charlie the moment she saw him, she always says. It was a crush at the time, her sophomore year, but it blossomed to something more when he asked her out for their junior prom. They went in Charlie's father's car, the police cruiser.

"They went and realized that their "crushes" were true love. They skipped out on the ending of the dance and went to the beach to talk. Throughout the summer and their senior year they dated steadily, and Charlie popped the question a week before their graduation.

"They skipped their graduation to get married down in Vegas. Their parent's were heartbroken, but soon just learned that it had to be done for their kid's happiness. I was conceived not long after, and after 6 months they had me."

"Wait, 6 months?" Edward asked, perplexed. "You came early?"

"Yeah. I was really small as a baby. Renee just couldn't stay calm when she was pregnant so…I came early."

"Wow."

"Yeah. 4 pounds 7 ounces, I was tiny. They have pictures and foot prints and stuff. I ended up staying in NICU for like 3 weeks."

"Oh. Wow, that's not cool."

"No, I guess not. I caught up though."

"That's good."

"Obviously."

**Review?**

**Love you guys,**

**Spack**


	17. Another Note?

God, my readers, I apologize. I know it's no excuse, but I'll tell you anyways what I've been going through. I suffer from severe depression and was going to kill myself on Thursday, February 19th. I had the supplies, I had written my letters, I was ready. I told my three best friends. One of my best friends, Kris, told her step-mom. Her step-mom called my mom. My mom freaked. The next day, I was sent to a Residential Treatment Center for two and a half weeks. I was on three different anti-depressants and two sleeping medications over the course of those few weeks. When I got out, I was a changed girl. Believe me, I have no thoughts of suicide or cutting now. I was in a dark, dark, place, but I'm almost out, now. The anti-depressants will take a little while to get to full effect, but when they do, whoa-ho, watch out world, Kayla's up and ready to fight. I already got a boyfriend who loves me more than life and a new haircut and makeup and a new wardrobe, I'm telling you guys, I'm so different. I love life and everyone and thing that's a part of it. I hope to get back to writing soon, but with this depression, who knows? Anyways, I just wanted you to know. Thanks for sticking with me (: 


End file.
